


The Way You're Glancing at Me

by ultweir



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Erin Strauss gay legend, Erin Strauss milf check, F/F, Lemon, you just really want to keep your job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultweir/pseuds/ultweir
Summary: You know that look. The look that tells you that Strauss is about to deliver bad news.
Relationships: Erin Strauss/Original Female Character, Erin Strauss/Reader, Erin Strauss/You
Kudos: 10





	The Way You're Glancing at Me

**Author's Note:**

> was this a joke originally? yes. did i try too hard? yes

You knew something was wrong as soon as you stepped into the blonde's office. She was sat behind her desk with a look in her eyes that you knew all too well. You'd seen it throughout the Hotchner investigation, you'd seen it when JJ was moved to her new position, and now you were the recipient of her cold gaze. 

"You know I don't want to do this, Agent (Y/L/N). If I had any other option, I wouldn't have made this decision-", she began, before you cut her off. 

"Agent Strauss, I cannot be removed from this job. They are my family." you emphasised. "Strauss, I will do anything to stay here in Quantico." 

"You'll do anything?" Strauss questioned. 

You saw the switch flick in her eyes, and a fire lit behind them. Immediately, her eyes filled with lust. You felt your panties begin to dampen, an aching in your core. 

"I will do absolutely anything you want me to do to stay here. You can do anything to me." you held her gaze, unwavering. You walked over to the window, deliberately closing the blinds. 

Immediately, she leapt from behind her desk, her lips on yours. She groaned into your willing mouth as your fingers danced down her blouse, leaving undone buttons in their wake. 

You moaned loudly as she slotted a thigh between your legs, pressing against your heat. She shushed you with a laugh, reminding you that you were surrounded by your coworkers. 

"Anything." Strauss reminded you, gripping the hair at the crown of your head. She pushed your head desperately down to where she wanted you.

Getting comfortable on your knees, you gripped her thighs and spread them. She was still way too clothed, so you made quick work of pulling down her nude tights and soaking panties. 

You immediately got to work on her waiting heat, noting the tufts of blonde hair decorating her vulva. Her grip tightened in your hair as you tongued her pearl, trying hard to mask her moans behind her clenched fist. 

"You're way better at this than your coworkers." She groaned, muffled behind her hand. 

Pulling back, you wiped her juices off your lips with the back of your shaking hand. 

"I've been waiting to do this for too long." You whispered before immediately diving back into her hot pussy. 

You restarted your mission with a renewed fervour, desperate to finish off the women that was bucking her hips quickly into your face. You felt the shaking of her legs under your grip on her thighs, so you removed one to stuff two fingers into her opening. 

She near enough screamed at the sensation, unable to do anything but shake. Her hands moved between your hair, her mouth, and grabbing blindly at the desk. 

"Cum." You ordered, before tonguing at her clit again. 

You didn't know if it was your words or the resumed assault on her clitoris but she orgasmed violently against your tongue. 

"I am never letting you leave this unit. Not with a mouth like that." Strauss commented, brushing down the mess of your hair.


End file.
